Do you dare to tell the truth?
by efoof123
Summary: Ed is in the hospital recovering from a fight with Scar. Al, Ed, Winry, Ling, Roy, Riza and black Hayate are all there to visit him. Winry decides to play truth or dare. What embarassing things will be revealed? TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**AN: a little something I thought would be fun ;p**

 **THIRD PERSON**

Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Ling, Riza - and Black Hayate - all sat around in the hospital room bored. Ed had gotten in another fight with Scar and Winry had just finished repairing his auto mail arm while his broken ankle healed. "I'm so boooored" Ed complained, waving his arms around and kicking his auto mail leg uselessly. Winry's eyes gleamed as she hatched a plan. She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Truth or Dare!"

The group managed to get in a circle. Winry, evilly grinning chose her first victim, "Riza! Truth or dare!" Winry shouts. Riza sighs, "dare" she says bluntly. Winry grins mischievously, "I dare you to dance for 30 seconds" she says, deciding to be nice for now. After 30 seconds of Riza dancing silently in the middle of the room, she turns to Al.

"Al, truth or dare" she says. "Truth" Al says. "Why does Edward hate milk so much?" Riza asks honestly. Al shrugs his armor, Ed grinding his teeth and intensely staring at Riza. "I'm not sure. He just never liked it. He never told me why but it seemed like mom knew.." Al says, trailing off a bit. Everyone stares at Ed who has his arms crossed and is averting his eyes from everyone. "I bet he had an embarrassing moment and decided not to drink it anymore..?" Roy suggested with a smirk. Ed scoffedall , closing his eyes and refusing to respond. "Anyway, Ling, truth or dare?" Al says. Ling smiles, "Dare!"

"I dare you to go the rest of the day without spending any money on food, including others' money" Al says bluntly and Ling falls over. After Ling's dramatic reaction, he sits up, pointing at Ed, "Truth or dare?!" He shouts. Ed sighs heavily, "dare" he says bluntly. "I dare you to squeeze Major Armstrong's bicep" he says and everyone quiets. "This I gotta see..." Roy says. Ed gets up, grabbing his crutch and heads off to find the muscle man.

Ed walks up to the Major, thankful the only people around are the ones participating in truth or dare and Hayate. Ed reaches up, gripping the major's bicep, squeezing it slightly then walking away. Nobody laughs, expecting it to be more amusing then it actually was.

Back in the room, Ed grins evilly. "Mustang! Truth or dare?!" He says. Roy gulps, bravely looking Ed straight in his gleaming eyes, "dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Riza!" Ed shouts. Roy's face turns a million shades of red while Riza calmly sits with her eyes closed, petting Black Hayate. "F-fine.." Roy says, kissing Riza quickly. Winry and Al debate on ship names while Ed and Ling snicker.

Roy sits in his seat, still blushing, Riza showing no emotion. "Winry, truth or dare?" He asks, his mind racing for good dares. "Truth" Winry says calmly. "Do you have a crush on Ed?" He asks. Ed's face slowly turns redder and redder while Winry becomes a tomato in half a second. "No!" She says, lying. Ed, trying to not seem disappointed, ignored everyone, half his hopes and dreams shriveling up and Dieing.

Winry looked towards Ling, "truth or dare, ling?" She asks. "Truth" ling says. "Do you have a crush on Lan Fan?" She asks, smirking. Without showing any signs of embarrassment, ling nods, "yup!" He says loudly. Everyone stares at him.

Ling points at Al, "truth or dare?!" He says, pointing at the suit of armor. "Dare" Al says. Ling nods, "I dare you to go use a lame pick-up line on one of the nurses. Ling says.

The group lingers about the hallway trying to not seem suspicious while Al taps a nurse's shoulder, "do you know what would look good on you? Me" Al says, taking off his armor head and putting it on the nurse's head.

After explaining to the panicking nurse about the truth or dare and Al's situation, they all headed back to the room. "Nice one Al" Ed says snickering. "Stop it brother" Al says embarrassed. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Winry says cheerfully.

"Truth or dare, brother?" Al says. "Truth" ed says. "Do you have a crush on Winry?"

As Ed's face began to redden everyone stared at him. Ed was redder than a tomato as he kept his eyes closed, hoping they would disappear. He cracked an eye open, no signs of anyone disapearing any time soon. Ed's face seemed to glow a bright red as he mumbled. "What was that?" Roy asked with a devilish smirk, seeking revenge. Ed mumbled again, everyone leaning in. "Y..yeah" Ed said quickly. "Yeah what?" Roy asked, nobody realizing Winry was about to open the door. "Yeah, I have a crush on Winry..!" Ed snaps at Roy, seeing Winry standing in the doorway in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry second chapter took so long :p I had a bit of wroter's block XD enjoy!**

 **THIRD PERSON ~(-0-)~**

As the group sat in an awkward silence, Ed having a desire to disappear, Winry's face slowly became darker and darker. Ling, Al, Roy and Riza looking from Winry to Ed in anticipation. Locked in a staring contest, Ed and Winry were frozen in shock. Failing to look away, Ed felt like his is face was on fire as his mind went blank. The beautiful blonde upon him was blushing more than he was.

A small crowd of nurses had gathered, including the one Al had used the lame pick-up-line on, near the door. Ed, not exactly sure what to do, awkwardly began speaking, "t-truth o-o-or dare Ling?!" He barked, now refusing to look at Winry. Ling, not really giving a damn about Ed's romantic life, shrugged. "Dare" he says, Ed still blushing as Winry remained in the doorway.

Ed cleared his throat, trying to ignore Winry as he continued to blush. "I-I dare you to immitate a monkey" Ed says. Lung shrugs, grabbing the bed post of the hospital bed and begins swinging around the room, hooting and whooping like a monkey, bouncing off the walls - quite literally - as he waves his arms around wildly. Ling plops back down into his seat, Winry having not moved at all.

"Roy, truth or dare?" Ling asks the smirking man. "Da-truth!" Roy says, doubting he could survive a dare. "Do you have a crush on Riza~?" Ling muses, deciding to help Ed and Winry out a bit. Winry, finally snapping out of her shock and her blush fading the tiniest bit, leans down to hear his answer. "COUGHyesCOUGH COUGH COUGH" Roy says quickly. Riza, blushing slightly sits while Roy is as red as a tomato. Roy, deciding to pick on Ed some more, smirks. "FULLMETAL! TRUTH OR DARE?!" He shouts. Ed, deciding to not deal with any of Roy's stupid questions, scoffs, highly annoyed. "D-dare..?" Ed says beginning to question his reply. Roy smirks, "I, Roy Mustang, dare you, Edward Elric, to go in that very closet and KISS WINRY"

As Ed and Winry's faces become tomatoes, Ling helps poor Ed up and hands him his crutch, opening the closet door. Luckily, it is empty. Ling gracefully closes the door, sitting back down. "I'LL GIVE YOU TEN MINUTES TO WORK UP THE NERVE TO ACTUALLY KISS HER FULLMETAL" Roy shouts at the door.

...MEANWHILE, IN THE CLOSET...

Ed awkwardly managed to find a light switch in the dark space as Winry gave herself a pep-talk in her mind. Ed reluctantly turned to Winry, only for her to end up smoosh their faces together in a kiss.

After seeing a faint light, signaling a transmutation from within the closet and the closet door being sealed off, Roy decided to have a harmless chat with Riza, Al and Ling.

After half an hour of waiting for Ed and Winry to return, Al decides to check on them. Al draws a trabsmutation circle, then making a tiny hole no bigger than a peep hole on an apartment door. Ling looks through it, his face Pauling at the sight. Al looks into the hole, gasping and quickly sealing it off. Roy and Riza pale, getting the hint.

...TWO MONTHS LATER...

Ed sat on the train, Winry scolding him from the window. "Don't break your automail again!" She wraps up, the train pulling away. Winry gasps, waving to Ed who looks out the window.

"ED!"

"WHAT?!"

"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"I AM PREGNANT..."

 **AN: thats all I have for you, lol! Hope you enjoyed that two-shot!**


End file.
